Off with the Joker's Head!
by batman100
Summary: On a routine mission in Manhattan, Huntress and Green Arrow get nabbed by the Joker! However, the Clown prince of Crime finally meets his match as Huntress savagely whips him to the point of near death. And it turns out the two Leaguers aren't the ONLY ones who have it out for the enemy… M to be safe for a profane exclamation and rather savage violence.


**The disclaimer saying that I do not own Justice League has been decapitated, all rights reserved, all are properties of DC Comics, yada yada, here's the story!**

**Off With the Joker's Head!**

"Oliver? Ollie, wake up!" Huntress hissed, rubbing Green Arrow's shoulder hardly. Both the Justice League members were assigned to investigate a series of kidnappings in New York. As the two arrived, it was revealed the mastermind was naturally- the Joker, Batman's mortal enemy. And as it would've happened anyway, Joker chloroformed the two heroes with knockout gas water balloons and placed them in his creepy, demonic lair in the Manhattan sewers. It was only a matter of time before the two evened the odds.

"ugh…That's it! Next time, I'm not eating again while on the transport jet!" Green Arrow moaned, finally coming to, rubbing his forehead before glancing at the creepy drawn pumpkin on the wall "Where the hell are we?"

"Looks like Joker locked us in this cell while we were sleeping off the effects of that lousy laughing gas of his." Huntress noted before hearing a familiar cackle. "Oh shit."

"What now?" Green Arrow asked before realizing "Let me at him! I'll give that white-skinned bastard a taste of his own medicine!" Huntress immediately shushed him "Go back to sleep. If Joker sees us moving around, he'll know we're trying to escape!"

"But I…" Green Arrow whined as Huntress snarled, her crossbow aimed at her partner's head. Reluctantly, the emerald archer complied. "Ok fine. But no snoring, Helena."

"So? I'm a girl… and I need my beauty…" Helena yawned before closing her eyes and snoring, Green Arrow rolling his eyes as the footsteps came closer, only this time it wasn't the purple pants that matched a certain criminal…

"Oliver? Helena? You two ok?" a familiar voice asked. Oliver nervously opened his left eye to see Miss Martian standing over by the cell door. "it's alright. Batman managed to handle Joker. And… what's with Helena?" Miss Martian asked as she saw Helena suck her thumb in her sleep.

"… uh, just girl stuff. No biggie." Green Arrow chuckled nervously, not noticing Miss Martian roll her eyes in disgust. "What-*ever*. Just get Helena and let's get the hell out of here." Quick in a flash, Green Arrow scooped up the snoozing Huntress, blasted the wall open with his explosive arrow, and all three ran for their lives as a chilling cackle echoed

"Oh yoooohoooo! Going so soon? AHahahahahhahaahahah!" Joker cackled evilly, firing his Thompson machine gun at the heroes. Both managed to duck the bullets as Huntress slowly began to stir.

"… that was a great nap, and… um, what are you doing?" Huntress asked, as she saw Arrow's arm on her back. "Um, do you not see the crazed circus clown firing at us?" Miss Martian asked panting.

"Well, pardon me for not seeing that! My eyes were shut!" Huntress shot back. "Hey, you snooze, you lose." Green Arrow quipped. "Yeah, haha, very funny." Helena sarcastically jeered before pulling out her knife

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked, as she hurled her dagger at the Clown Prince of Crime. "Something I should've done a long time ago" Helena replied as the Joker dodged it.

"HA! You missed, bitch!" Joker taunted cruelly, mooning the three adventurers. Huntress' eyes went wide in fury, as she leaped off from Green Arrow's arms and landed onto the ground.

"WHAT did you call me?!" Helena growled, fire burning in her eyes as Joker slowly inched away in fear toward his joybuzzer.

"p-please Huntress…. D-don't kill me… we-we could work… together…" Joker pleaded falsely as Huntress smashed the joybuzzer with her heel, also crushing Joker's left hand.

CRUNCH! KRACK

"AAAAAAAAGGGGG!" Joker screamed in pain before gasping in horror as Huntress unraveled her bullwhip. "What's the matter, all out of jokes?" she taunted, grasping the dreaded villain by the neck and pinned him to the wall, Arrow and Martian tying his arms and legs to the cylinders nearby.

"p—please… have mercy…. You wouldn't hurt me… would you?" Joker sneered evilly, letting out a sadistic laugh. In enormous fury, Helena roared and savagely lashed his back with a ear-splitting crack.

CRACK!

"AAAAGG!" Joker shrieked as the stings of the whip echoed repeatedly, Green Arrow and Miss Martian watching in proudness as their comrade was about to do what no hero could ever, EVER accomplish: Killing the Joker.

It would be an event that **no one** would ever forget.

And, if anyone was around on the streets of New York, they might have noticed the loud bloodcurdling scream followed by the chopping noise… that sounded of an axe.

A few hours later…

"Geez, that was something amazing." Bullock gasped in excitement, as coroners wheeled out the Joker's lashed, bruised…and decapitated body into the mortuary van for immediate cremation.

"One question: the head was missing at the site. Do you know who might have taken it?" Gordon asked suspiciously as the three heroes were surprised. They recalled whipping Joker until deciding it was enough. However, they did notice a rather **unusual** sight…

Before…

"AAAHH!" Joker wailed in horrific agony as Helena repeatedly lashed his body with sheer prejudice, showing no amounts of mercy.

"Ok, Huntress, I think that's **enough.** Let's get outta here before someone sees this." Green Arrow heaved, feeling a bit uneasy at the large streaks of blood dripping from Joker's back. "One more." Helena replied, this time getting her cat o' nine tails.

"Please… no. No, no more! No no! I surrender! PLEASE!" Joker wailed in fear as Huntress raised it high.

"Nothing personal… just some unfinished business." Huntress grimly smirked before bringing the tails down.

CRAAACCCCKKK

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGG!" Joker screamed uncontrollably before fainting, as Huntress stood triumphantly before burning Joker's purple suit, as the three exited the sewers… none of them noticed a strange disembodied figure entering, carrying a broad axe. The only peculiar thing was, the axe was heated up to 360 degrees.

The Clown Prince of Crime weakly staggered upward, before gasping at the sight behind him. A shriek rang out, followed by the chopping of an axe.

"…. That will do." The Headless Horseman grimly rasped, placing Joker's head into his burlap sack before mounting his horse. With the crack of his whip, the Horseman rode off into the street.


End file.
